Lord Garmadon
'Lord Garmadon '''is the undead master of the Underworld, ruler of all the skeletons, even Samukai. He is the brother of Sensei Wu. Biography Garmadon and Wu were the two sons of the first Spinjitzu master, and they were balanced in all four proficiencies of the art. They were tasked with protecting the Golden Weapons. One day they were fighting with swords, and Wu's katana flew over the wall of their house. Garmadon told him to go get it, but Wu was afraid. Garmadon told him to never put off something for tomorrow what you can do today, and he climbed over the palace wall. Garmadon found the katana under some bushes. As he attempted to grab it, he was bitten by a legendary snake called the Great Devourer. The bite could turn the purest of things evil. Because of this, Garmadon wanted the weapons for himself. He fought Wu, and lost because of Sensei's kimono, which had a sign to ward away evil on it. He was banished to the Underworld when the sign on Wu's kimono caused a lightning bolt to strike him. Garmadon became even stronger in death, and was a special type of the undead. He controlled the skeleton legions (after defeating Samukai with Spinjitzu and claiming the title of "Lord of the Underworld") and the leader that controlled Samukai. He gathered a skeleton army to claim the Four Weapons and escape the Underworld. Garmadon then created the Thunder Bolt, his personal weapon. After the Scythe of Quakes fell in the hands of the ninja, Garmadon calmed Samukai's fears that he had failed. His plot was to assemble the Golden Weapons in the fire temple. The shadow of Garmadon appeared as Nya, the sister of Kai he had Samukai capture. While Garmadon got Kai to remove the Sword of Fire, Samukai was ambushing the Ninja to steal the other weapons. He created numerous shadows of himself, which stole the sword, but Wu arrived and defeated them with his own shadow. Foiling Garmadon's plot, Wu took the sword to the Underworld. Garmadon awakened the Fire Dragon, but summoned Samukai to the Underworld instead. Wu was too late and was met by Garmadon, who tried dispatching Lightning Skeletons, but they were all defeated by the four new ninja's Tornado of Creation. The Sensei met his defeat at Samukai and the other three Golden Weapon's hands. Samukai refused to give the four weapons to Garmadon, but the power turned Samukai to dust and opened the portal Garmadon needed to return to the world above. In a later season, Garmadon was killed. Abilities and Traits Garmadon covets the four golden weapons, and waits in the shadows, using pawns to achieve his needs and further his goals. He is very clever, and has planned for everything--even when everything goes wrong. The dark lord has unbalanced powers in all four disciplines, and has numerous other powers that he can use for his own needs. He has been showin using dark lighting, for example. Set Information Garmadon is in the Garmadon's Dark Fortress set, where he sits atop the fortress and commands his skeleton armies. Hi hos your stupid sun !this is caitie laauwe. Appearances *Episode 1: Way of the Ninja (Voice Only) *Episode 2: King of Shadows'' *''Spinjitzu Smash ''(Mentioned Online) *Episode 7: Tick Tock youg garmadon bitten.png Category:Wyplash Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected